


Да будет наказан

by Edema, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все бичевания, все молитвы и истязания плоти ничего не стоят, потому что горячее пламя желания все равно полыхает где-то там, глубоко внутри, поднимаясь к самому горлу, заливая щеки алым.</p><p>Этот фанфик был написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2016; WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016<br/>Эта работа была для меня очень важна, как первый опыт драмы. Я очень благодарна свое команде и командному чату, который сам того не ведая накурил меня на эту идею.<br/>Вам может понравится, а может и нет. Но для меня это большой шаг вперед. И только мне и моему Музу известно чего мне стоило написать такую историю.<br/>Я, правда, сожалею, что мне пришлось убить этого вымышленного, но настоящего персонажа. Со мной такое впервые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да будет наказан

Дверь мрачной кельи закрылась медленно, разрывая тишину полутемного коридора выворачивающим наизнанку скрежетом несмазанных петель, и Стефано рухнул на колени. 

Холодный пот струился по его лицу, заливая глаза, тек по щекам, подбородку, тяжелыми каплями падал на черную сутану. Он утирал его рукавом, прижимаясь дрожащими губами к молитвеннику, и шептал снова и снова, повторяя, как заклинание:

— Будь милостив, ко мне грешному… Будь милостив!

Но его мольбы таяли в холодном воздухе, растворялись в тишине и суровом безмолвии его жилища, оставаясь без ответа, а воображение беспощадно рисовало ему не святой лик, а горящий взор, безумный и манящий, утягивающий в бездну. Страстные, деДверь мрачной кельи закрылась медленно, разрывая тишину полутемного коридора выворачивающим наизнанку скрежетом не смазанных петель, и Стефано рухнул на колени. 

Холодный пот струился по его лицу, заливая глаза, тек по щекам, подбородку, тяжелыми каплями падал на черную сутану. Он утирал его рукавом, прижимаясь дрожащими губами к молитвеннику, и шептал снова и снова, повторяя, как заклинание:

— Будь милостив, ко мне грешному… Будь милостив!

Но его мольбы таяли в холодном воздухе, растворялись в тишине и суровом безмолвии его жилища, оставаясь без ответа, а воображение беспощадно рисовало ему не святой лик, а горящий взор, безумный и манящий, утягивающий в бездну. Страстные, дерзкие слова всё еще звучали, как отголосок эха, путали мысли, проникая в самое сердце, заставляли восхищаться и верить. 

Стефано зажмурился, но наваждение не исчезало. Он отчетливо видел Антонио Санторро, его тело, истерзанное пытками, измученное и бледное, но всё такое же соблазнительное и греховное в своей первозданной животной красоте. Стефано помнил его до мельчайших подробностей. Каждую линию и изгиб, каждый шрам и кровоподтек, и желание прикоснуться разгоралось с неистовой силой. 

Хотелось дотянуться, наклониться непозволительно близко, едва касаясь губами пылающего в горячке лба. Тихо звать по имени и молиться, заговаривая боль, прикладывая к ранам смоченную в отваре из трав мягкую ткань. Просить о милости, мешая в один бесконечный поток нежные слова и отчаянные просьбы о спасении.

Но это было только сном, а наяву Стефано ди Руджеро только закрывал глаза и каменел от каждого нового стона обвиняемого, от протяжного крика, который разрывал сердце, терзая его, как терзает воронье куски истлевающей падали.

Нестерпимая мука — видеть и оставаться немым свидетелем. Содрогаться от ужаса и не иметь возможности отказаться и избежать. Жить вот уже которые сутки между чужим страданием и своей беспомощностью, утопая в круговерти из боли, стонов, пронзительных вскриков и дьявольского наваждения, которое поселилось глубоко внутри, не отпуская ни на минуту.

Стефано никак не мог вспомнить, когда он переступил эту черту. Когда мысль о чужой боли растворилась и исчезла, превратившись в съедающее душу вожделение? Когда жалость и сострадание так отчетливо переплавились в страсть? Когда она завладела разумом и стала источником греховных мыслей и видений, возбуждая до дрожи, заставляя до иссиня-кровавых отметин впиваться в собственные запястья? 

Вот и сейчас Стефано ясно видел перед собой, как напрягаются под пыткой сильные мышцы спины, как сквозь прорехи в изорванной рубахе натягиваются жилы на исхудавших плечах, как дрожит от нестерпимой боли плоский живот, как искажается красивое волевое лицо Антонио, обрамленное обвисшими прядями длинных, прекрасных когда-то волос.

И готов был кричать, срывая голос до хрипоты, от бессилия что-либо изменить. Он ненавидел себя за смирение, за страх перед властью инквизитора, узаконенной самой церковью, и — трижды — за дьявольское наваждение, которое плавило душу, подбрасывая сладкие видения, как поленья в костер.

Стоило ему остаться одному, как Руджеро видел перед собой лицо Антонио, но не горящие ненавистью глаза, а чуть прикрытые, подернутые пеленой страсти, не сухие, бледные губы, а соблазнительные и алые, дрожащие от всхлипов, умоляющие длить наслаждение. 

Он видел его темные, как вороново крыло, волосы, но не потускневшие и спутанные, а разметавшиеся по шелковой подушке. Видел его прекрасное тело, измученное не пытками, а неистовыми запретными ласками, выгибающееся на пике удовольствия, как готическая резная арка, тающее под горячечными, бесстыжими поцелуями. 

И Стефано выл, сгорая от стыда и страха, вгрызаясь до крови в сжатые кулаки, желая лишь одного — избавиться от ужасного наваждения.

Быстро и судорожно он расстегивал ряд мелких пуговиц. Торопясь и путаясь в рукавах, в отчаянии сдергивал с себя одежду, раздеваясь донага, не оставляя ничего и, не вставая с колен, полз к висящей на стене плети.

Стефано вкладывал ее в свою ладонь, как карающий меч, и, размашисто отбрасывая руку в сторону, бил. Жестоко и яростно. Без жалости полосуя спину и плечи, горящие огнем бедра, по которым разливалось желание. Томительное и стыдное, тягучее и сладкое, оно требовало выхода, пульсируя в паху, и Стефано бичевал себя, усмиряя плоть.

Бил не жалея, принимая боль как единственно возможное наказание. Бил до багровых всполохов перед глазами, изгоняя греховные мысли и похотливую жажду прикоснуться к себе хотя бы раз. Он хлестал себя до тех пор, пока не падал на каменный пол кельи, истекая кровью, не сознавая, что содрогается от настигшего его запредельного наслаждения, которое обрушивалось неминуемо и вопреки, накрывая, как снежная лавина.

А утром член церковного трибунала Святой инквизиции, священник Стефано ди Руджеро, опрокидывал на себя кувшин ледяной воды, гладко зачесывал непослушные вьющиеся пряди и, болезненно морщась, надевал поверх запекшихся, саднящих шрамов полотняную рубаху. Натягивал черную сутану из суровой ткани и, подойдя к алтарю с распятием, который располагался между двумя стрельчатыми окнами, вставал на колени.

Он молился. Усердно вознося свои просьбы Пресвятой Деве, а затем переходил к молитве о тех, кто пребывает в грехе. Забывая о месте и времени, подолгу оставался стоять на коленях, размышляя, задаваясь вопросами и не находя на них ответов.

А после, оставив нетронутой утреннюю трапезу, спешил вернуться под своды доминиканского монастыря, который заменял отсутствующую в городе церковную тюрьму.

Он и сам не знал, отчего торопился больше.

Оттого ли, что дознание Антонио Санторро миновало уже вторую ступень, когда пытка длилась ровно столько, сколько требовалось для прочтения «Аве Мария». И уже совсем скоро грешник исчерпает отведенное ему время для покаяния и отречения от ереси, и будет «отпущен на волю». Ужасное по своей сути решение, обозначавшее, что прямое вмешательство церкви в его судьбу окончилось и он будет отдан в руки светской власти для более жестких допросов, для вынесения обвинения и наказания. 

Или оттого, что ранним утром Стефано мог остаться с ним наедине, без обязательных двух свидетелей, инквизитора и секретаря, и попытаться уговорить Антонио на дерзкий поступок. На преступление, возможно, большее, чем то, в котором его обвиняли — на подмену и побег.

Стефано всего на минуту задержался у выхода, раздумывая, но в последний момент решительно сдернул с гвоздя длинную накидку с капюшоном. 

*******

Охранник, ступая нетвердой походкой человека, проведшего ночь за бутылкой красного и игрой в кости, медленно двигался вдоль закрытых дверей, раскачивая зажатую в кулаке связку уродливых отмычек. Он дошел до камеры Антонио, приоткрыл небольшое оконце в дубовой, окованной железом двери и прогнусавил с ядовитым смешком:

— Святой отец к безбожнику. — Затем наклонился к окошку и заглянул внутрь. — Эй, Антонио, хватит марать пол и стены, лучше посмотри, кто пришел по твою дерьмовую душу.

Руджеро стоял, опустив глаза, стараясь не думать о том, с какой радостью он свернул бы эту омерзительную жирную шею, и терпеливо ждал. Всего через минуту стражник запрет дверь и исчезнет, оставив их одних, и он только крепче сжал в руках молитвенник.

Еще минута и они останутся один на один. 

Безбожник и еретик Антонио Санторро, который посмел пойти против церкви, опровергая учение о том, что истину человек может обрести только во Христе. Бесстрашно утверждающий, что благодаря естественным наукам и самопознанию, ежедневным исследованиям и опытам он, простой аптекарь, достиг невероятных результатов, способных перевернуть мир с ног на голову. 

И Стефано ди Руджеро — священнослужитель, философ и богослов, свято верящий в заповеди, но не утонувший в догмах, а сумевший сохранить веру в светлый ум, пытливый и незаурядный.

Он переступил порог темницы, как переступают запретную грань, оставляя за ней все свои страхи и душевные метания.

Антонио сидел на песчаном полу, выводя острым концом деревянной ложки бесконечные ряды каких-то формул. Он писал, бормотал что-то себе под нос, безжалостно стирал ладонью написанное и снова чертил символы один за другим. Поглощенный своими мыслями, он не заметил Стефано, который с болью в сердце рассматривал его, изможденного и уставшего, но не желающего сдаваться. Погруженного в свои мысли и расчеты с головой, цепляющегося за любую возможность чувствовать себя человеком разумным в этом смрадном и сыром подвале. 

Руджеро замер, не зная, как начать разговор, затем потянулся к надтреснутой глиняной кружке, чтобы зачерпнуть для Антонио воды, но выхватил лишь пустоту, чиркнув краем по иссохшему дну деревянной бадьи. 

Если бы мог, он бы осыпал себя проклятьями. Только сейчас он понял, что зря отказался от утренней трапезы. Можно было принести с собой ломоть пресного хлеба или даже кружку молока, чтобы накормить пленника. Исхудавшего и обессиленного, но такого непокорного и страстного Антонио. Накормить прямо из своих рук, чтобы его губы мягко коснулись ладони Стефано, отправляя от запястья вверх целый сноп искр, подобный тому, который Антонио извлекал, поджигая горстку серы там, в своей мастерской, заполненной колбами и непонятными приспособлениями.

Он мог бы поднести ему наполненную до краев кружку, и Антонио бы пил из нее, глотая жадно, торопясь насытиться этим нежданным щедрым подарком, и молоко текло бы по подбородку, шее и ключицам, и Стефано смотрел бы на эти тонкие струйки, борясь с ужасным соблазном собирать их губами с обнаженного тела.

— Напрасно… — горький шепот сорвался с губ Стефано, и он с такой силой сжал в руках глиняную кружку, что она рассыпалась мелким крошевом. — Господи, всё напрасно. 

Все бичевания, все молитвы и истязания плоти ничего не стоят, потому что горячее пламя желания все равно полыхает где-то там, глубоко внутри, разгорается, поднимаясь к самому горлу, заливая щеки алым. И, не в силах больше сдержаться, давя судорожный вдох, Стефано застонал, заставляя Антонио очнуться, оторваться на краткий миг от своих формул и вскинуть на священника удивленный взгляд. 

— Святой отец? 

Голос Антонио вернул Стефано с небес на землю, и он опустился на колени рядом с ним, всё еще жалея, что не подумал о хлебе и молоке. 

Но сейчас не место и не время жалеть о том, чего не сделаешь. Сейчас нужно думать только о том, что решился сделать здесь и сейчас.

— Слушай меня, Антонио, и не перебивай. — Руджеро смотрел в его глаза, не позволяя себе больше размышлять, или сомневаться, чтобы не остановиться на полуслове. — Ты сейчас наденешь мою накидку и выйдешь в эту дверь — покинешь пределы монастыря. И, не останавливаясь, будешь идти до тех пор, пока на горизонте не появится скалистый берег. Ты сядешь на первый же корабль, идущий в сторону Нового Света, и только тогда сможешь позволить себе обернуться, чтобы попрощаться с местом, где ты родился и вырос.

Антонио слушал его внимательно, склонив голову, задумчиво глядя на край сутаны священника, обычно хорошо отглаженной и чистой, а сегодня измятой и пыльной от песка, на который он присел, не заботясь о таких пустяках. Он не мог видеть, как рука Руджеро зависла в воздухе, борясь с непреодолимым желанием коснуться его лица.

— А что будет с тобой? — Вопрос, как стрела неумелого охотника, прошла вскользь, едва задев плечо, но оставила болезненную саднящую рану.

Конечно, Антонио узнал его, не мог не узнать, но дал понять об этом только сейчас, когда они одни и никто не может заподозрить связи священника Стефано ди Руджеро с еретиком Санторро. 

И Стефано вздрогнул, и торопливо зашептал, чтобы только не дать Антонио время на раздумья:

— Разве это важно сейчас? — он оттолкнулся и встал в полный рост.

— Для меня — да.

Антонио поднял на Стефано свои невозможные глаза и улыбнулся, едва уловимо, пряча легкую свою улыбку в уголках губ, в еле заметных морщинках вокруг глаз, лаская взглядом каждую черточку лица, одаривая глубоко затаенной нежностью. 

И этот взгляд опрокинул Стефано, заставляя падать в прошлое. 

Одно на двоих. 

_И Стефано увидел теплый день, яркий и солнечный, как, впрочем, всё в юности. И пыльную дорогу, ведущую к церкви, где преподобный Бартоло Бенеринни наверняка заждался его для проведения обряда венчания, давно разложив на широкой скамье расшитую кружевом накидку и серебряный поднос ручной работы для обручальных колец. Вот только Стефано не торопился._

_Он забывал обо всем на свете, с завистью наблюдая за беззаботными мальчишками, которые сигали с деревянных мостков в прохладную воду глубокого пруда. За хулиганом и задирой Тони Санторро, который вечно дразнил его, цепляя колкими шутками и едкими словечками, как будто специально припасенными для долговязого и неуклюжего Стефано._

_Тем самым Антонио Санторро, который всякий раз корчил глупые рожи во время воскресной мессы, чтобы только рассмешить тощего служку, и Руджеро боялся поднять глаза на передний ряд скамеек, где расположилось всё семейство аптекаря во главе с Санторро-старшим._

_Тем самым Антонио, который по непонятной причине волновал его сердце._

_Руджеро прятался за душистым кустом сирени, чтобы никто не увидел, с какой жадностью он рассматривал Тони. Его спину и грудь, обласканную солнцем, впалый живот с округлой ямкой пупка, исцарапанные в уличных драках руки и сильные стройные ноги в изодранных штанинах, со сбитыми в кровь коленками._

_Но Тони было не провести. Этот хитрец бросал на Стефано быстрый взгляд и, закусив губу от удовольствия, придумывал новую шалость. Он ловко взбирался на растущую у самого берега иву и, раскинувшись ласточкой, летел в воду, погружаясь с головой в самом глубоком и илистом месте. И потом, затаив дыхание, еще долго сидел в камышах, чтобы только выманить из укрытия этого белобрысого зануду с голубыми глазами и невозможно пушистыми ресницами._

_Если бы Антонио знал, что больше всего Стефано хотелось сбросить жмущие ботинки, расстегнуть впившийся в горло высокий воротничок и, отшвырнув от себя ненавистную одежду, нырнуть следом за ним. А лучше — припустить за мальчишками, которые, вскарабкавшись на высокий забор, трясли развесистую грушу в саду вдовы Наталетти и без зазрения совести пихали за пазуху спелые плоды._

_Мягкие груши разлазились в руках, и сладкий сок тек между пальцев. Тони слизывал его, влажным языком, жмурясь от удовольствия, заставляя Стефано пятиться в тень и бежать со всех ног, потому что в штанах полыхало так, словно черти устроили там преисподнюю…_

_Только вот Стефано так никогда и не узнал, что сам он — снился Антонио. Ночь за ночью, заставляя просыпаться по утрам от тягучего и томного желания и еще долго лежать в постели, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка, чтобы никто не увидел, как он ласкает себя и, уткнувшись в подушку, давит сладкие всхлипы от странного удовольствия, накрывающего его с головой.  
_

— Уходите, святой отец, вам не нужно здесь находиться, — резкий голос Антонио вернул Стефано под низкие своды темницы, — но если вы пришли помолиться за мою грешную душу, начинайте. Этого я не могу вам запретить.

— Нет такого дня и такой ночи, чтобы я не молился за тебя, но сейчас...

Слова убеждения, которые Стефано припас для этого разговора, теснились в голове, но он никак не мог начать, скованный так некстати нахлынувшими воспоминаниями. 

— ...я пришел просить, чтобы ты отрекся, иначе ничто не спасет тебя.

— Нет, святой отец.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, безумец, что у тебя нет другого выбора?!

— Выбор есть всегда.

— Тогда выбери жизнь, Антонио. 

— Вы просите о невозможном. 

— Смири гордыню, живи, как того хочет Бог, заповеди так просты.

— А разве я смогу? — Антонио опустил взгляд на песок, медленно перечеркнул ряд цифр и написал заново. — Мои исследования, мои опыты, все эти формулы — и есть моя жизнь. Они — мои заповеди. 

— Тогда беги, потому что только побег спасет тебя и твою душу.

— Душу? — Антонио грустно улыбнулся. — И вы верите в это, святой отец?

— Если не душу, то хотя бы голову, — всё еще не сдавался Стефано. 

— Зачем?

— Потому что этому миру нужны безумцы вроде тебя.

Антонио вскинул голову, и на лице его было написано такое удивление, что Стефано отступил на шаг назад.

— Вы не можете не понимать, что говорите сейчас! — голос Антонио задрожал. Его запястья были скованы, но руки свободны, и он вцепился ими в край сутаны священника. — Никогда! Слышите! Никогда вы не должны произносить таких слов, иначе на площади запылает еще один костер!

— Костер, Антонио! — Стефано готов был закричать, чтобы этот невозможный человек наконец образумился и услышал его, но Санторро только покачал головой. 

Он сидел на коленях, у самых ног Руджеро, и священник смотрел на него сверху. Если бы в этот момент кто-то вошел в темницу, ему бы показалось, что грешник кается, а он отпускает ему грехи. 

Если бы это было правдой! 

Стефано наклонился к его лицу и заговорил тише, но слова его были наполнены страстью убеждения, неистовым желанием достучаться до этого упрямца: 

— Если после сегодняшнего дознания они, наконец, получат твое раскаяние и отречение от ереси, ты будешь примирен с церковью, и на тебя будет наложена только епитимья. В противном случае тебя объявят упорным еретиком и предадут в руки светской власти на заслуженное наказание, а это значит…

Антонио и сам знал, что это значило, но его глаза подернулись мечтательной пеленой, и он погрузился в мир своих, одному ему понятных грез.

— Я верю, что придет время и пламя не будет сжигать. Когда-нибудь оно станет источником особой силы для человека. 

Солнце уже вставало над городом, и его лучи на краткий миг проникли через маленькое оконце под самым потолком темницы, заливая всё вокруг светом. 

— Ты не можешь этого знать. — Стефано отступил еще на шаг.

— Это — не знание, — Антонио поднялся с колен и подошел к стене с оконцем, откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь, быть может, последними минутами покоя и солнечного тепла, — это предвидение, Руджеро! И если бы ты только знал, как оно вдохновляет и влечет!

Он забылся и перешел на «ты», с присущей его натуре легкостью стирая все запреты и нарушая границы. Становясь ближе и притягивая Руджеро так, как это было всегда.

— Кто бы мог сомневаться. — Стефано в отчаянии провел рукой по лицу. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Антонио, ты скорее дашь отсечь себе руку, чем примиришься с Церковью.

Антонио резко обернулся:

— Знаешь? — Он склонил голову к плечу и посмотрел на Стефано чуть насмешливо, тем самым взглядом, в котором Руджеро всегда тонул, и спасения от этого не было. — Хочешь сказать, что думаешь обо мне? 

Да, но разве об этом скажешь. Всё, чего Стефано хотел сейчас — не быть в этой темнице, а остаться в их прошлом, в том самом, когда он, молодой семинарист, вернулся домой и искал любой повод, чтобы увидеть Антонио снова. 

_В тот день мать поручила ему купить гуся и свежих яблок по такому поводу, а он прихватил с собой еще и пустой флакон из-под успокоительной настойки на травах, получив одобрительный и растроганный кивок вслед. И всю дорогу сдерживал быстрый шаг, чтобы только не сорваться и не бежать до самой лавки аптекаря._

_Он толкнул дверь и остановился в недоумении, не ожидая увидеть таких перемен._

_За широким деревянным прилавком, отполированным сотнями рук приходящих сюда каждый день горожан, стоял серьезный и внимательный, весь какой-то вымытый и вычищенный до кончиков ногтей юноша._

_Вот только взгляд остался прежним, да губы такими же алыми._

_Руки же Антонио и правда были до такой степени чистыми, а кончики ногтей — аккуратно подстриженными, что в это трудно было поверить. Он взвешивал на аптекарских весах серый, рассыпчатый, как сахарная пудра, порошок и уважительно раскланивался с пухлой булочницей из магазина напротив, но стоило Стефано подойти ближе, как в глазах Антонио заплясали шаловливые черти._

_И Руджеро с трудом удержался, чтобы не попятиться назад и не отвернуться к полкам, уставленными ящичками с латинскими надписями, а лучше сбежать, чтобы не выдать себя с головой, но другого такого повода могло и не быть. И Стефано постарался успокоить расходившееся сердце и дрожащие руки._

_— Плохо спишь по ночам, Стефаниньо? — Тони держал в руках пузатый флакон из темного стекла, но отпускать настойку не торопился. — Скажу тебе по секрету, горячая девица лечит лучше любой настойки._

_Щеки Стефано в один миг полыхнули, как в детстве, когда он боялся даже взглянуть на наглеца, а Тони продолжал, но уже шепотом, перегнувшись через прилавок, чтобы Руджеро точно слышал его:_

_— Когда ты в последний раз ласкал своего дружка? — Он нарочно дразнил Стефано, при этом с опаской оглядываясь на дверь, из которой в любой момент мог появиться его отец. — Хочешь, я найду для него заботливую наседку?_

_Стараясь не смотреть в глаза этому дьяволу, Руджеро лишь выложил на прилавок несколько монет и протянул руку:_

_— Мне не нужно._

_— А ему? — Антонио указал пальцем куда-то пониже пояса Руджеро и прыснул со смеху, но Стефано, хлопнув дверью, уже выбегал за порог, чтобы избавиться от насмешливого наглеца, каким был и остался Антонио. Ни возраст, ни время не изменили его, а то магнетическое обаяние, которое притягивало к нему Стефано, только усилилось._

Бесшабашный и неугомонный, дерзкий и преступно красивый для мужчины, Антонио Санторро оказался талантливым учеником. В городе о нем говорили: соседи, молоденькие девицы и даже суровые, ни во что не верящие, кроме своих заповедей, священники. Все знания, которые вложил в Антонио отец, не пропали даром. И сейчас он был уже не прохвостом и задирой Тони, а известным в городе Санторро-младшим, сыном своего уважаемого отца. 

Вот только для Стефано ди Руджеро он оставался дьяволом во плоти, грозившимся утащить его в преисподнюю, где Стефано заживо будет гореть за свои мысли и тайные желания. За неизбывную тоску о нем. За откровенные рисунки пером на обратной стороне бесчисленных доносов и опросных листов, которые ему приходилось пересматривать по указанию епископа, а затем безжалостно жечь по ночам в огне большого камина. За восхищение дерзостью и гением молодого Санторро. 

Вот и сейчас Стефано смотрел на исчерченные углем стены темницы, на бесконечные строчки формул, набегающих одна на другую, и думал о том, что даже под страхом смерти жгучая жажда познаний Антонио не угасла. Она, как и прежде, влекла и манила его, и он не останавливался ни перед чем, чтобы добраться до истины. 

Да, Антонио давно уже не был тем дерзким юношей, а Стефано — учеником семинарии, но по какой-то причине он стоял в его темнице этим ранним утром и, кажется, пытался повернуть время вспять. Изменить предначертанное, и тем самым стать ближе, хотя это было невозможно вовсе.

Сейчас они оба остро чувствовали эту странную невидимую связь, которая всегда была между ними. И никогда не рвалась. Такая странная, ни на что не похожая, неправильная и запретная, захлестывающая с головой, в которой один всегда плыл, как рыба в воде, а другой — задыхался и тонул.

Как в тот дождливый вечер, который ни один из них не забыл…

_Спасаясь от ливня, Стефано прятался под навесом лавки молочника. Нелепый и смешной в длинной своей сутане, промокший насквозь, с синими от холода губами и каплями дождя на пылающих щеках._

_Он стоял, низко опустив голову, не знающий, куда девать глаза и не мог сделать ни шага, хотя должен был бежать без оглядки, но цепкий взгляд карих глаз словно приковал его к месту._

_Всего в двух шагах от него Антонио жадно целовал рыжеволосую девицу, а его руки беззастенчиво хозяйничали где-то там, в глубине выреза ее платья. Красавчик Санторро нарочито медленно облизывал языком свои порочные губы, которые и без того для Руджеро были невозможно желанными и шептал что-то простушке на ухо, заставляя ее громко стонать, и при этом не сводил взгляда с дрожащего Руджеро._

_Он знал причину этой дрожи, вызванной совсем не холодом, и хотел только одного — длить эти мгновения и смотреть на уже не юного, но наивного святошу, так и не научившегося скрывать свои чувства._

_И Санторро тихо смеялся от удовольствия, уткнувшись девице в плечо, а Руджеро начинал глубоко дышать и порывисто хватался за стену, чтобы только не упасть, но уже через минуту пускался наутек от давящего ужасом греховного желания — оказаться на месте рыжеволосой распутницы, чувствовать жар этих губ на своем теле._

И так было всегда: не уйти и не остаться.

И это знание связывало их крепче любых договоров и письменных обязательств, скрепленных сургучными печатями. Вот и сейчас, когда они остались наедине, пусть на краткий миг, соблазн сделать хоть один запретный шаг навстречу был так велик. И Санторро сделал его первым и почти вплотную подошел к священнику.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, глупец. — Антонио потянулся вперед, чтобы погладить Стефано по волосам, успокаивая, одаривая последним прикосновением, но остановился. — Скажи мне, кого ты пришел спасать? 

Все что он мог — говорить тихо и нежно и он шептал, и тепло его дыхания касалось щеки Стефано, отвлекая от горьких раздумий.

— Еретика, которого нужно вернуть в лоно церкви, или Антонио Санторро? Заблудшую душу или порочное тело? — Он почти касался его губами, заставляя Руджеро отклоняться назад, уворачиваясь от запретной близости.

— Нет, Тони! — Этот возглас, полный муки и мольбы, остановил Санторро на полпути к своему раю, о котором он грезил вот уже много лет.

— Ты никогда так не называл меня. — Антонио тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, незаметно стирая глупую, запутавшуюся в ресницах слезу. 

— Я не мог, — совсем тихо ответил ему Стефано, и время замерло, отделяя их от всего мира, в котором они остались вдвоем.

— Скажи это еще раз.

— Я не для этого пришел сюда. — Стефано поднял на него тяжелый взгляд и протянул Антонио накидку. — Возьми.

Но тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой:

— Просто помолись за мою душу. Ты знаешь, когда.

— Нет, Тони!

— Больше ничего не нужно, — Санторро был тверд и неумолим.

Руджеро опустил руки и накидка упала к ногам. Он медленно развернулся, чтобы уйти, и Антонио увидел его спину: едва заметные, проступившие сквозь грубую ткань влажные беспорядочные полосы крест-накрест, не оставляющие сомнений в своем происхождении. 

— Зачем? — горечь и боль опалила уста Антонио. Ему хотелось обхватить Стефано за плечи и дернуть на себя, притянуть непозволительно близко, сжать в объятиях и...

Нельзя! 

И всегда было нельзя! 

Невозможно.

Невыразимое чувство вины разлилось горячим в груди, заставляя закипать ненавистью к собственному бессилию, и Антонио решился в тот же миг, чтобы только этот глупец не сделал более непоправимого:

— Что хочешь ты получить? — в голосе слышались издевка, насмешка и злость. — Пустое покаяние? Притворное отречение?! Ради этого ты готов на всё? Так верно служишь своему Господу?!

— Замолчи, — Стефано резко обернулся.

— Ты готов на обман и подлог! Ради чего? Ради новой призрачной победы?

— Не надо…

— Как можешь ты говорить о величии и спасении души, если все твои мысли греховны, если они полны желания, в котором ты боишься признаться? 

— Что ты знаешь обо мне?

— Достаточно, чтобы сказать! 

— Мне нечего бояться. За свои грехи я отвечу сам.

— А за тех, которых такие, как ты, уже сожгли на площади?

— О чем ты говоришь? 

В глазах Антонио стояли слезы, но на лице была написана ненависть, и Стефано никак не мог понять о чем он думает сейчас, чего хочет добиться.

— Сколько светлых умов, сколько невинных душ с молчаливого согласия Церкви уже замучили дознаниями? Ты ведешь им счет?

Слова обвинения звучали жестоко и беспощадно, и Стефано лишь вытянул вперед руку с молитвенником, словно защищаясь, не зная, как остановить поток страшных слов.

— Церковь никогда не призывала к кровопролитию!

— Что это, если не призыв?

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь сейчас! — голос Стефано был еле слышен, но тверд. 

— Разве?! — Антонио в ярости отшвырнул от себя накидку ногой. Он был неумолим. — «Да будет наказан по заслугам». Не эти ли слова вы ставите под своими приговорами, утверждая тем самым, что Церковь ничего не может больше сделать, чтобы загладить прегрешения виновного, отдавая несчастных в руки светской власти? 

— Это воззвание к милосердию!

— Это прямое согласие на пролитие крови! — Антонио кричал ему в лицо, заставляя Стефано пятиться к двери. — Сами инквизиторы нисколько не скрывают этого и постоянно учат, что осужденный ими еретик должен быть предан смерти! Вам ли не знать этого, святой отец?

— Никогда такой приговор не был произнесен в пределах церковной ограды!

— Конечно! Осуждение на смертную казнь осквернило бы саму ее суть! Свои приговоры вы объявляете на площади! Последний торжественный акт аутодафе! Акт веры! Так вы это называете?! 

— Это наказание виновных!

— Это фарс, которым вы оскверняете само понятие веры!

Санторро дышал тяжело, ярость и накал его речи сейчас достигли самого пика: 

— И после всего этого ты всё еще ждешь покаяния и отречения? — Антонио рассмеялся долго и нарочито громко, выказывая всё свое презрение молодому священнику. — Просто убирайся вон! 

И Стефано попятился, сникая под градом обвинений, и, молча, не в силах отвечать, отступил к выходу. И когда на крик Антонио прибежал перепуганный охранник, он буквально упал ему на руки. Тяжелая дверь захлопнулась за ним, деля жизнь на «до» и «после», закрывая все пути для спасения и возможность исправить хоть что-нибудь.

Опираясь на плечо стражника, Руджеро медленно побрел прочь, потерянный и разбитый, ориентируясь лишь на свет факела горящего за поворотом. 

Он не мог видеть, как осел на пол Антонио, как бережно коснулся истрепанной закладки, выпавшей из молитвенника Стефано, как еле слышно произнес пересохшими, потрескавшимися губами:

— Прости …

*******

— Кажется, вы зря потратили свое время, святой отец? — Инквизитор Локк Джакобо сидел в большом кресле, и приговор Антонио лежал перед ним на столе.

— Я всего лишь воспользовался правом повторного убеждения.

— И? — его губы искривила ехидная улыбка, полная превосходства и торжества, так свойственная его породе людей.

— Всё, что сказано об Антонио Санторро — клевета! — Руджеро был готов зацепиться за любую возможность, но Джакобо лишь рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— Но у нас есть больше десятка свидетелей, их показания записаны. 

— Эти слова лживы!

— Вы хотите сказать, святой отец, что у нас тут целый выводок еретиков? — Локк Джакобо удовлетворенно потер руки. — Значит, у нас с вами есть причина остаться в этом монастыре на неделю-другую. 

Он снова оскалился и поковырял длинным ногтем между зубов:

— Местный трактирщик готовит нежнейшего цыпленка, скажу я вам. — Он резко подался вперед и изменился в лице. — Вы же не против поджарить еще с десяток злоумышленников?

— У вас есть новые доносы? — Стефано оказался в западне, и ключ от нее держал в руках мерзавец Джакобо.

— У меня есть словесное сознание еретика Антонио Санторро, а это, как известно, служит прямым доказательством его вины.

— Но это невозможно! — Стефано хотелось кричать, но ему хватило одного взгляда на инквизитора, чтобы понять — обратной дороги нет, кроме той, которая ведет на площадь. И Антонио стоит на ней уже давно, и большая часть пути пройдена, осталось только сделать последний шаг, чтобы очутиться в разгневанной толпе горожан.

— Хочу вам напомнить, святой отец, что цель инквизиции не философские споры, а уничтожение ереси!

Локк Джакобо обмакнул кончик гусиного пера в замызганную чернильницу и аккуратным движением стер излишек чернил о край.

— Ересь же не может быть уничтожена без уничтожения еретиков, — он занес перо над бумагой, и оно повисло дамокловым мечом, — а еретиков нельзя уничтожить, если не будут уничтожены защитники и сторонники ереси.

Локк смотрел исподлобья, прожигая Стефано насквозь, подвергая излюбленному испытанию — тянуть время, ожидая, что сейчас Руджеро сорвется и скажет или сделает что-то, чего он давно ждет от него. Но Стефано лишь молча опустил голову, скрывая закипающую ненависть, связанный по рукам и ногам смирением и вечными заповедями о власти, данной самим Господом. 

— А это может быть достигнуто только двумя способами, — Джакобо писал нарочито медленно, надавливая на перо, выводя букву за буквой, — обращением их в истинную веру или обращением их плоти… 

В пепел!

Он застыл всего на секунду, чтобы потом размашисто и крупно выписать главное:

 _«Debita animadversione puniendum»._ *

Перо зацепилось за лист, и в том месте, где Джакобо злобно надавил на бумагу, оставляя точку, расплылась черная клякса, и он резко отдернул руку, капризно кривя рот.

— Черт! 

Джакобо вздрогнул. Скверное ругательство неожиданно сорвалось с его губ, и он, соединив два пальца, осенил рот крестом, мельком взглянув на Руджеро, но Стефано ничего этого не увидел. Он смотрел на кляксу, которая вдруг начала расти, наползая на него, как грозовая туча, стремясь поглотить всё вокруг, и Руджеро начал задыхаться. 

Он шагнул к окну и резко распахнул его, хватая ртом холодный воздух, а слова преподобного Беннерини зазвучали у него в ушах: 

_«Если у вас больше ничего не осталось в этом мире, знайте — у вас осталась еще молитва»._

Этой ночью Стефано не смог уснуть, и, пока рассвет не расчертил холодными багряными полосами небо, он сидел в самом дальнем углу церкви, в последнем ряду деревянных скамеек, то прося прощения, то смирения, то чуда. То ужасаясь, что не сделал ничего, чтобы предотвратить наказание. То испытывая в глубине души совершенно чудовищную уверенность, что не сделал ничего ужасного. 

Ненавидя себя он сполз на колени, непрестанно молясь, неустанно прося прощения за слабость и предательство. Не ожидая получить в ответ ни утешения, ни надежды. 

Он не заметил, как началась утренняя служба, как церковь заполнилась людьми, как проповедь просочилась в сознание. 

Как перед глазами встали неизменные и вечные « _…сии три пребывают вместе: вера, надежда, любовь; но любовь из них больше!_ », чтобы снова отбросить его назад, в то прошлое, за которое он отдал бы всё на свете. 

Он поднял тяжелый взгляд в сторону исповедальни, единственного места, куда приходил Антонио, когда было совсем невмоготу. Где Руджеро всегда ждал его. День за днем, не отдавая себе отчета .

И когда Антонио, наконец, садился по ту сторону полотняной короткой занавеси, Стефано мог чувствовать рядом с собой тепло его ладони, которая смиренно лежала на скамье всё то время, пока они беседовали. 

Сколько их было — мимолетных, едва заметных, невесомых касаний? На краткий миг, когда Антонио уходил, или вставал с колен и, будто бы ненароком, задевал пальцами ладонь Стефано.

Сколько их было — тихих разговоров и страстных исповедей? Невысказанных желаний, глубоко запрятанных в самых потаенных уголках души Антонио, которые прорывались в долгом молчании, тяжелом вздохе, или сложном вопросе. 

Да и что мог ответить ему Стефано, кроме извечно заученного:

Так сказано:  
_«Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею, то я — медь звенящая или кимвал звучащий._

_Если имею дар пророчества, и знаю все тайны, и имею всякое познание и всю веру, так что могу и горы переставлять, а не имею любви, — то я ничто._

_И если я раздам всё имение мое и отдам тело мое на сожжение, а любви не имею, нет мне в том никакой пользы»._

— Будьте благословенны! — слова пастора вырвали Стефано из небытия.

Служба закончилась, и прихожане потянулись к выходу. 

Да, все уйдут благословленными, обновленными и счастливыми, кроме Стефано. Потому что он проклят и ему некому нести покаяние, некому рассказать о своем грехе, и нет больше теплой ладони, которой можно коснуться в знак обретения поддержки и надежды.

Впереди только пустота…

Как только первый удар колокола огласил округу, Стефано пошел на площадь, чтобы увидеть, как вырастет на его глазах деревянный помост, как будет укреплен высокий столб, как будут уложены поленья один за другим, как постепенно заполнит площадь людская толпа из зевак и сочувствующих, не чуя под собой ног, пребывая в состоянии между небом и землей. 

Он очнулся только тогда, когда появилась в начале улицы мрачная процессия во главе с осужденными. Одетые в «позорную одежду» — безликие, безразмерные рубахи, похожие на саваны, — осужденные на казнь с большими свечами в ослабевших от пыток руках, они шли по ледяной земле босиком, с низко опущенной головой. 

И среди них Антонио. Его вечный соблазн. Его свет и тьма. Его тайна и откровение.

Стефано не слышал ни криков озлобленной толпы, ни слов проповеди, ни молитвы, ни покаяния признавшихся в ереси двух других обвиняемых. Его взгляд был прикован к лицу Антонио, который после оглашения приговора вдруг вскинул голову, оглядывая площадь, внимательно всматриваясь, выискивая кого-то в толпе.

Этот взгляд был как зов, и Руджеро пошел, прокладывая себе дорогу локтями, врубаясь в толпу всем телом, идя напролом к тому, кто позвал его. И вдруг остановился, пораженный увиденным, потому что Антонио рванулся вперед, и тугие веревки глубоко врезались в его и без того истерзанное тело. Лицо его исказилось до неузнаваемости, и он закричал что есть мочи, но не от боли. 

Пламя еще не поднялось высоко, толстые поленья разгорались медленно, заволакивая белесым дымом всё вокруг, и жар огня еще не достигал пяток. Но Антонио кричал. Не переставая, из последних сил, срывая голос, перекрывая вой беснующейся толпы:

— Уходи-и-и-и… Уходи, слышишь!

И Стефано остановился, словно этот крик преградил ему путь, как непробиваемая стена. Этот крик оттолкнул его, ударил в самое сердце, заставляя отступать и задыхаться, захлебываться воздухом, который застрял у него в горле, смешиваясь с рыданиями.

— Я прошу тебя! Не смотри на меня!

И, поверженный последним запретом, который он принял как высшую меру своего наказания, Стефано застыл, зажатый людьми, повторяя всего лишь одно слово:

— Нет. Нет. Н-е-е-е-т!

Беснующаяся толпа сомкнулась перед Стефано, оттесняя его всё дальше и дальше, и он мог видеть только жадные языки пламени. Гигантский костер, который горел, упираясь всполохами в самое небо. 

Он упал на колени и, вскинув руки к небу, закричал, завыл, как дикий зверь в свой последний час. 

И крик его боли и отчаянья полетел над площадью, поднимаясь выше и выше.

До самых небес.

А наутро в келье нашли мертвое тело священника Стефано ди Руджеро. 

Он лежал на полу возле скромного алтаря с распятием, и причина его смерти заставила еще долго перешептываться послушников монастыря.

Вся кожа Стефано была покрыта глубокими ожогами, хотя в его келье, обставленной скудной мебелью, не нашли ничего, кроме тонкого огарка свечи на столе.

*******

Стив закрыл последнюю страницу книги и, положив ее на пол, откинулся на подушку.

— И все? — Тони приподнялся на локте, вопросительно глядя на Роджерса.

— Все.

— Ты точно ничего не пропустил?

— Ничего. — Стив попытался натянуть на него сползающий плед. — Полежи спокойно, дай подумать.

— Подожди, я не понял, — Тони всем телом навалился на Стива и, свесившись с кровати, потянулся за книжкой, — так они что, так ни разу и не…?

— Ни разу. — Стив отобрал у него книгу. — Ты где был, когда я читал?

Тони вздохнул и, прижавшись к Стиву плотнее, согреваясь в его объятиях, тихо спросил:

— Почему он умер? 

— А почему ты всякий раз идешь следом за мной?

Тони помолчал, а потом прошептал куда-то в шею Стиву, щекоча горячим дыханием:

— Не хочу тебя потерять. 

Стив поцеловал Тони в вихрастую макушку и, услышав судорожный вздох, нежно коснулся лица.

— Ну, вот еще. — Он вплел пальцы в его и без того растрепанные волосы и потянул назад, чтобы заглянуть Тони в глаза. — О чем ты думаешь, гений?

— А ты?

— Я думаю о том, — Стив укутал Тони в плед до самого подбородка, хотя жара его тела вполне хватило, чтобы обогреть целую армию продрогших Тони Старков, — что если еще раз полезешь в пекло один — будешь жестоко наказан.

Тони улыбнулся, подставляясь под ласкающую его руку, и прикрыл глаза.

— Тогда начнем прямо с самого утра.


End file.
